Public Displays of Affection
by Cattykit
Summary: Booth and Brennan get it on in various public places.
1. Dressing Room

**Public Displays of Affection**

A/N: Well, this is actually my first time writing smut, my first time writing in the Bones fandom and the first time in three years since I've written anything at all! A lot of firsts coming out. I hope you guys enjoy. I can't guarantee that I'll update very frequently, but I can guarantee naughty little bits of fiction. If you like reading smut, you're in the right place!

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dressing Room**

On a list of things Temperance Brennan hated most, shopping would easily find itself somewhere within the top ten, maybe even top eight spots. Had it not been for Angela's constant presence in her life, her closet would contain nothing more than sensible shirts and trousers. In fact, that closet would be a good three times smaller than its excessively filled state. And in general, she disliked going out to shopping malls in the D.C. area, where weekends (the only reasonable time for her to shop) saw all together too many customers seeking costly commodities. But this was no ordinary shopping trip to an overcrowded mall filled with atrociously overpriced, materialistic goods. And her current shopping companion was no Angela Montenegro.

"You're awfully quiet."

One Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Her crossed arms tightened across her chest. "I don't understand why we need to be here."

"Aw, come on. Don't be such a spoil sport." He wheedled. "This is fun, right?"

Her icy, blue glare spoke otherwise, but he just gave her that irritatingly charming smile. "Really, this is completely unnecessary. A waste of time and money."

"Hey," he kidded her gently, "You were the one who wanted in on this. Don't tell me you're backing out now."

"I didn't say that," Brenna replied petulantly. "You know perfectly well that for another undercover mission like this, I could have worn that dress from Vegas. Remind me why I need to buy another one?"

_Because I wanna see if it's possible for you to get any hotter, Roxie. _"I thought girls loved to shop for clothes," Booth grinned. He cut her off as she opened her mouth, ready to launch into another argument about gender stereotypes and society's conformity to such sexist notions. "Hey, whoa, I'm just kidding, alright, Bones? Let's just enjoy ourselves, eh? We won't have much more time to relax before we have to head out on this case." He reached for her hand and tugged her behind him into the nearest store.

"Booth," Brennan groaned and jerked her hand away, "I'm pretty sure I won't need anything along this particular line of clothing," she said, eying the colorful and lacy racks of the lingerie store.

"C'mon, Bones. A hot couple lookin' to get in on the clubbin' scene? Sure you don't wanna pick something out here?" He teased. His eyes caught on a lacy, red, see-through bra and he imagined it gracing her curvy figure, barely able to hold in her full breasts. He quickly swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth and slapped himself mentally before focusing back on his partner's face.

"My own underwear are fine, thank-you-very-much. And just so you know, we're _not_ going to be engaged this time around," she asserted before marching out of the store, in her carelessly graceful manner.

"We weren't even engaged last time," Booth laughed, catching up with her. He draped an arm casually about her shoulders. "Loosen up, Bones. Just think of this as a vacation. Shouldn't be hard right? You're used to working during your vacations," he grinned at her cheekily.

Brennan heaved a sigh and stopped walking. His cheerful attitude was softening her, damn it, and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep up her angry front, something she had been encountering quite frequently as of late. "A weekend in Florida? I guess it can't be all bad," she finally conceded.

"That's my girl. Just wait and see; it'll be fun." He gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm not your girl, Booth." A typical Brennan response, but she didn't shrug off his arm, so he didn't bother to remove it as they resumed a leisurely pace through the mall.

Several stores later, Booth finally directed her into a store that she didn't immediately march right back out of. The racks of dresses ranged from conservative cuts that she imagined Booth's mother would wear, to such skimpy pieces of fabric that she didn't think even Angela would touch. Of course Booth's eyes were glued to the latter style of dresses and she rolled her eyes at him before leaving his side to browse dresses in the middle range.

Brennan was just checking out a classy, black dress when a dress so short it shouldn't even have the right to be called such was shoved in her face.

"How about this one, Bones?" Booth snickered, waving it in front of her.

"Booth!" She said in frustration. "This is the last time you're going shopping with me, I swear!" She pushed the dress away from her and stalked down the aisle.

He laughed at her aggravation and decided to give her some peace. He found a seat next to the dressing room, which was in a secluded corner of the store, framed by long, flowing dresses hanging from the wall. He watched with a soft smile on his face as Brennan paced up and down the aisles, occasionally snatching dresses from the racks and hanging them over her arm. Once she'd gotten a half a dozen dresses or so, she approached him and whisked past him into the dressing room. "I'll let you see if you think these are appropriate for the job," she told him over her shoulder.

"A private fashion show, Bones?" Booth grinned.

Brennan poked her head out the door, "I can change my mind, you know. You don't have to see the dress until we go undercover." A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, okay," Booth held up his hands, "I'll be good."

"Good." She finally graced him with a smile and pulled back into the dressing room.

Booth's eyes traced the sequined lines of the green dress beside him as he eagerly waited for Brennan to come out of the dressing room. He grinned at the thought of a few of the dresses he'd glimpsed in her arms. All of them no doubt would look stunning on her beautiful figure, but he hoped she'd let him give his opinion on which would look best.

He heard the thump of her clothing hit the floor and he swallowed hard at the thought of her standing in there just in her underwear, but disappointingly, the walls of the stall extended all the way to the floor. He couldn't even see her feet standing amidst her discarded clothing. He sighed and shook his head. He knew he had it bad when even the thought of seeing her bare feet had him aroused. His eyes went back to the green dress. A couple customers passed by him, but for the most part they crowded at the front of the store.

"I think… this one looks pretty good," Brennan said, a few minutes later, as she pushed past the door of the dressing stall. His eyes snapped to her immediately and took in the vision before him. The dress, a dark crimson cocktail dress, plunged low in a deep V and cut off six inches above her knees. He didn't know whether to focus his attention on the shapely, pale stems she called legs or the tantalizing cleavage the dress revealed, and his eyes darted between the two areas appreciatively.

"Booth?" she gave him that half-cocked smile that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Picking up his jaw from where it had fallen on the floor, he managed to stutter out a reply. "Uh, wow, yeah… that's really nice."

Brennan glanced over her shoulder at the mirror in the dressing room, assessing the back of the dress. "I think I'll take this one. It's the best I could find, but the straps are a little loose." In emphasis, she tugged at the silky ribbons at her shoulders, which had the effect of pushing up her generous chest and even a little… jiggling.

When she turned her attention back to Booth, she was startled to see him on his feet and only a few inches in front of her. She took a half-step backwards and her eyes widened at the hungry look in his eyes.

Reaching out a hesitant hand, Booth gently tugged on the strap himself. "I dunno, Bones. It looks pretty good to me." His fingers delicately skimmed the pale skin of her shoulder and she shivered at the deep, husky tone of his voice.

"Well… I suppose I could try on a couple more dresses, but I do like this one." Her eyes fell away from his nervously.

His fingers gently moved up her skin to rest on her chin, blazing a trail of heat in their wake and he tilted her face upward to look him back in the eyes. "I do too," he said slowly.

Her clear, blue eyes locked firmly with his and they held their gaze for a long moment.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Brennan finally asked.

Booth's lips quirked up in a small smile. "What do you think?"

"I think you are," she replied firmly.

He leaned in until their breaths mingled and his lips brushed hers ever so slightly with each word. "I think you're right." With that, he descended on her mouth. His hand moved from her chin to the back of her neck, pulling her into him. Their lips parted simultaneously and his tongue thrust deeply into her mouth, eagerly lapping up the taste of her that had been denied from him for three long years. She moaned softly into his mouth and it set his blood boiling. His fingers tightened in her hair and their mouths devoured each other.

Booth walked her backwards into the dressing room until she hit the opposite wall and pushed her up against the mirror, their lips still tightly locked. His tongue invaded her mouth viciously as if to catch up on all the missed opportunities between them in the years they'd known each other. His arm flung backwards and shut the door resoundingly closed, flicking the lock into place. Brennan jerked him against her, the entire length of his body pressed deliciously close against hers. Booth pressed her tightly against the wall of the enclosed room, his breath hot against her neck as he trailed wet kissed down her throat. She groaned softly into his hair, grinding her hips up into the prominent erection in his pants.

He pushed his hips back into her in response, feeling his cock pulse excitedly. Her leg curled about his waist, exposing her wet, hot center thinly covered by a pair of flimsy, lace panties.

"Oh God, Bones," he groaned helplessly as he felt the heat of her through his clothes. "You really shouldn't do that," he whispered, agonized.

Brennan grinned wickedly and unexpectedly shoved him away from her so that he fell against the door.

"Wha… Bones?" He said, stunned by the sudden loss of her warmth.

"Shh, no talking, Booth," she said in a sultry tone of voice that made his penis jump in his pants, "Just enjoy." Without warning, she dropped to her knees in front of him and was suddenly fishing his erection out of his jeans. He was hard pressed to stifle his moan as Brennan gently closed her hand around his length through the opening of his boxers, remembering that they were in a public dressing room with customers roaming the racks of clothing outside.

She pulled him out of his pants, admiring him enclosed in her hand. The head of him was leaking sluggishly and the veins that trailed up the sides were pulsing darkly with his desire. Locking her eyes with his, she slowly leaned forward and traced the tip of her tongue up the side of his cock and that single, wet sensation made him want to cum. Her tongue dipped into the slit where he was beginning to drip steadily and her lips closed around his mushroom head. It was unbelievable, knowing that her lips, the lips that he had been eyeing since the beginning of their partnership, the lips that, whenever they opened, spewed out a bunch of scientific jargon that made no sense to him, were now sliding down his penis. She sucked at him enthusiastically until he felt like he was moments away from exploding. She suddenly pulled away from him with an obscene 'pop'.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Booth muttered as he dragged her up to his lips, where they proceeded to ravage her thoroughly. His fingers skimmed under her red dress and pulled down the scrap of lace, drenched with her arousal. Brennan let out a small gasp of surprise when he suddenly gripped her thighs and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him instinctively. He walked a few steps and pressed her tightly against the adjacent wall, groaning in rapture from the feel of her naked sex sliding wetly against his own. His lips captured hers again to stop any noises from coming out of either of their mouths.

Wrapping one arm around his neck, Brennan reached down with the other to line him up with her entrance. The head of him dripped wetly onto her already saturated lips as he teased her by rubbing his cock lightly against her. Brennan would have none of it though and tightened her legs against him, forcing him halfway into her gripping walls. He gripped her buttocks tightly and began to thrust lightly into her. Pulling out a half inch and then pushing back in a full inch, repeating this until he was settled in her to the hilt. He didn't move for several seconds and as Brennan began to squirm demandingly against him, he suddenly pulled out all the way to the velvety tip and thrust back into her. A muffled scream flew from her mouth to his. He was prepared to do it again, just to feel that delightful clenching of her inner muscles, when a very familiar voice from a certain blonde-haired woman entered into his ears.

"…and I left Parker with my mom today so we've got about four hours to find the perfect dress." A cheerful voice announced as said blonde-haired woman passed right outside their stall and entered the one on the other side of theirs. The door closed shut and a lock clicked into place.

"There's a couple other stores we can check out if you don't find it here, but there's some really cute dresses here." Another woman's voice said, outside of the stalls.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other in horror, their movements frozen. Brennan could feel the slight vibrations of Rebecca's voice passing through the wall and against her body. Carefully, Booth gripped her legs and moved them from the wall to the floor, so their movements wouldn't be heard through the wooden walls. There was no way he was stopping now after wishing for this moment for so long, not even for the fact that the mother of his child was mere feet away from them.

"Of course, but I really would like to get a dress today. The party's tomorrow night and I have to drop off Parker at Seeley's place, so there's not much time left."

Booth froze at the sound of his own name, but Brennan clenched her muscles repeatedly around his thick length, determined to keep going. His eyes rolled back into his head and he ground up against her, rotating his hips. His balls ached from the sensations and she whimpered almost inaudibly at the stimulation against her clit.

After a few torturous minutes of these slight, unfulfilling movements and the chattering voices of the two friends, Rebecca's voice announced. "I don't like these dresses. They're just not fitting quite right and a little too pricy for a bad fit."

"I think there's another store on the other side of the mall that has more reasonable prices," her friend suggested.

The sound of the lock clicked open. "Let's go there then. I still need to get shoes." Their voices faded away as they walked out of the store.

Brennan's and Booth's eyes locked and their expressions conveyed their relief. _Finally!_

Wasting no time, Booth's hips withdrew quickly and slammed into her. A groan escaped from her that could not be silenced. His hips pistoned back and forth in a frenzy, the friction between them growing in intensity. Booth was glad to hear that there were no more customers roaming around outside as the wet sounds of their bodies coming together could not be disguised. Leaning down, he used his teeth to jerk the dress away from her breast and he sucked her rosy, aroused nipple into his mouth with one strong pull. It jolted Brennan over the edge, and with her hand pressed firmly over her mouth, she came forcefully in his arms. The feel of her wet muscles rippling spasmodically around his over-stimulated penis sent him to his climax as well. His release coated the inside of womb in long spurts and his balls throbbed at the intensity of his orgasm.

When their bodies finally calmed after their incredible high, Booth took a long, deep breath and let his head fall against her heaving, sweaty chest. They were speechless for long moments.

"I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again." Booth finally said.

Brennan gave a low, breathy laugh and pulled his head up to kiss him softly on the lips. Booth's heart throbbed at the affectionate action. He looked down at her and they began to laugh softly at the ridiculousness of where they were and what had just happened. Booth pulled out of her and gently tugged the dress back to covering up her chest. He stood up and pulled her to her feet as well.

As they began straightening their respective clothes, Booth shot her a cocky smile. "I think this dress is definitely a winner."

She laughed and gave him a coy look.

"Well maybe after this case, I'll actually let you take it off me."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! The first of a set of one-shots purely designed to celebrate Booth and Brennan's irresistible chemistry. So irresistible that they can't even make it to the bedroom! I've got some ideas that I want to try out, but I'm also willing to hear suggestions from you guys. If I really like the idea, I'll write it into a chapter. It's been almost three years since I've known what it was like to get a steady stream of reviews. Please be kind and give me some feedback!


	2. Restaurant

**A/N**: Well I've been officially done with classes for about a week now, but it's taken some time for me to get off my lazy butt and write this. Sorry, I'm not one of those uber quick updaters, but I'll try to do better since it's summer. Anyway this chapter is for I hart Booth, for her suggestion of fancy restaurant sex. It's not quite what you requested, Hart, but hopefully you like it! Again if any of you have more ideas about what you want to read, just drop me a line! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it made me feel very warm and fuzzy inside.

This chapter is not connected to the previous one. For now, all the chapters will be separate storylines.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Restaurant

Booth dodged past busy squints roaming the halls of the Jeffersonian as he tried to catch up with the long, quick strides of his partner.

"Come on, what do you say? A night, just for ourselves. We deserve a break after that last case, huh?" he cajoled while Brennan marched down the hall toward limbo.

"Booth," she sighed, "I've got so much to catch up on tonight. The department's been requesting for more cases from the modular skeletal storage to be put away this month; too many cases coming in, not enough getting solved. Can you believe they're actually giving me a quota to fulfill each month? I get to them when I can; as if I don't already spend enough time working cases with the FBI. Not to mention I've got a huge pile of paperwork sitting on my desk since that last case sucked up all of my time for the last two weeks."

"Bones," he stopped her ramblings and her quick gait with a hand on her arm, "You're gonna kill yourself working. Take a breather once in a while, okay? The bones'll still be there tomorrow."

Brennan could hear the genuine concern in his voice and her eyes softened as she took in his features. "While I'm certain it's possible for a person to die from excessive exhaustion caused by working too hard, I am nowhere near my limit. Booth, I'll be fine. I just need to work tonight."

Booth curled his hand around her fingers and pulled her closer to him. He lifted a hand to caress her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Look I know this case hit you hard. It did all of us, okay? The cases with kids always do. Sometimes we just need to step back from it all and just leave the bones behind for a bit."

"Booth…" she sighed again, averting her eyes.

"Hey," he moved his fingers to bring her eyes back to him, giving her that half-cocked smile that made her heart flutter. "It's our anniversary tonight. Don't we deserve to go out and have a nice night?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "That's the same thing you said a week after we started dating and a month after. Are you going to keep saying that every month just so you can get me out of the lab? Today's no different from yesterday or tomorrow and doesn't warrant a trip to a fancy restaurant."

"Well I say it does." He leaned over and dropped a small kiss on her lips. "Is it wrong that I just want to celebrate our time together? That I want to acknowledge and commemorate the day that I finally got you after three years of pining after you?" He gave her an adorable smile that she just couldn't say no to.

"Booth, you can't just sugar talk me every time you want something."

Booth recognized this as her conceding to his request as he pressed his hands to her shoulders to steer her back to her office. "It's sweet talk, Bones, and what's wrong with that? I am your boyfriend after all, right?"

"I'm uncomfortable with that term, Booth…"

"I know, I know. But you'll get used to it," he grinned at her and couldn't resist laying another kiss on her sweet lips. "Now it's 6:00. Our reservation is at 7:30 so you're going to pack up your stuff, shut down your computer and go home to put something nice on. Then I'll pick you up and we're going to have ourselves a nice dinner tonight."

"Don't tell me what to do, Booth," Brennan said huffily. Booth only smiled at her and plopped down on her couch, knowing full well that if he was not there to make sure she carried out his instructions, she'd never leave the lab.

"Ah, Bones, you should just make your life easier and listen to what I say. We're gonna have a great time tonight. A delicious dinner and the best of wines, and then I'm going to take you home and have sex with you all night."

It was said so casually, that Brennan fumbled slightly with the folders in her hands. She glanced up at him, "Huh. I'm usually the one that talks about sex in public."

"Well what can I say," Booth flashed his teeth at her, "the sex is so good, I can't just keep it in the bedroom."

Brennan arched an elegant eyebrow. "Really now? As far as I can remember, we've kept our sexual activities pretty private. Are you suggesting that we engage in intercourse in public?"

Booth shot up from his sprawled position and his mouth dropped open. "Bones! That's not what I meant."

Her mouth quirked a bit at his conservative response. "I see you're still quite shy about the idea of 'sex' and 'public'."

Booth fidgeted uncomfortably. "Of course, Bones. I didn't mean it like that; that stuff we keep to the bedroom, all right? I don't need other people knowing about our sex lives."

Brennan eyed the slight tenting in his slacks and grinned, amused, "Are you sure you can wait until tonight? Despite what your mouth says, it seems you are aroused by the idea."

"I repeat, good dinner, nice wine, sex at home, okay?" He gritted his teeth. The woman could be so infuriating sometimes. "Now are you finished getting your stuff together? We have a reservation to make."

She smiled at his curt response and turned off the computer monitor. She would let this go. For now. "Yes, Booth I'm ready."

* * *

An hour later, sitting in a softly candle-lit corner table, Booth felt much more relaxed, putting their earlier… discussion out of his mind. He smoothed his hand against the edge of the round table, covered with a floor-length, white tablecloth as he met Brennan's eyes across from him.

"See, now isn't this nice? Nothing wrong with celebrating a two-month anniversary at a fancy restaurant. We deserve this," he reiterated.

Glancing around the spacious bistro, Brennan had to admit to Booth's fine choice. It was a nice place with a fair number of patrons, not too crowded, yet not too empty. The wait staff was exceedingly polite and helpful. She looked back at him. "Are you going to let me pay this time?"

Booth groaned softly, "Bones… come on."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, you're the man in the relationship, I know, but you've paid for the last two times. When are you going to start letting me pay?"

He quirked a smile at her, "Why can't you just let me do this for you?"

She reached over and placed her hand over his, "Because this is a partnership. We are partners in every sense of the word. Things should be equal between us."

Booth was moved by the emotion he could see in her eyes. They were both feeling a little raw from the previous case of the decomposed remains of a small girl found in an attic chest. Thanks to her science and his investigative skills, the sick bastard who put her there would be rotting in jail for the rest of his natural life, but the case had been a grueling and trying experience. What they both really needed was to unwind and leave the murders and death out of their lives, if only for one night.

"We'll see."

Brennan was about to retort, but the waiter chose that minute to step forward, asking if they'd finished looking through the menu. A few minutes later, he was collecting the menus and Brennan laced her fingers with the hand she'd not released. Booth smiled at her and lifted her hand to his lips.

He kissed her fingers and she gently traced his lips, "Did you ever think a year ago, or even a few months ago, that we'd make it here?"

"What, this restaurant?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Very funny."

"I had hoped," he told her. "I could feel us going in this direction and I hoped that we could make it as a couple. Our partnership was very fulfilling in many ways, but empty in others."

"That's for sure," she smirked, "after all, the sex is definitely a plus."

"You just can't stop yourself can you?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." Booth shook his head in exasperation.

"You're too reserved, Booth. You should break out of your shell a bit and experience new things." She gave him an impish grin.

"Huh, funny. Usually I'm the one trying to convince you of that."

"Well then, in this case, you're the one who needs convincing. In fact, I think this is the perfect setting for Intro to Public Sex 101." Brennan gave him a mischievous look and caught his shocked expression just as she slipped fluidly under the table.

"Bones!" He hissed at her. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

She didn't respond and he considered for a second flipping up the tablecloth and dragging her to her feet before she followed through with whatever crazy idea was running through her mind. Suddenly, he could feel her moving under the table towards his legs.

Brennan lifted the white fabric of the tablecloth and draped it over his lap, giving her access to the front of his pants. She gave a jerk on the legs of the chair, indicating for him to scoot closer to the table. He did nothing for a few seconds, debating on whether to allow her to do this. Eventually, after several long, conflicted moments, the burning erection which she had begun to massage gently decided for him his course of action. Unbelieving that this was actually happening to him, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, he scooted his chair forward until his torso nearly pressed against the edge of the table.

She continued to touch him through his pants for a few moments. She allowed the fabric to do the job for her, building friction against his penis. Then, slowly, torturously, Brennan began to lower the zipper of his pants. Booth began to take slow, steadying breaths through his nose, his jaw clenched tightly. _You've gotta admit,_ a voice whispered in his head, _this is pretty fucking hot_. She quietly loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Reaching into his boxer-briefs, she drew out his shaft and balls over the waistband.

As she began to lightly stroke his erection, Booth's eyes fluttered shut. _God, I can't believe this is actually happening_. Who knew Brennan was so sexually adventurous? The touch of her left him as she used both hands to push his knees apart. The tablecloth brushed against his cock, making him quiver lightly in anticipation as he waited for her touch to return. The fact that he couldn't see what she was doing only made the blood rush faster through his veins. He firmly swallowed back the cry that wanted to pass his lips as he felt her moist lips begin to massage his head.

Her tongue circled around the ridge at the head and traced its way down to where the base met his testicles. Teasing that area gently before moving back up to suckle the tip into her mouth, Brennan smiled inwardly as Booth's hands ghosted the sides of the tablecloth, obviously wanting to grasp onto her head, but not wanting others to know that a woman was sucking his dick under the table of an upscale restaurant.

Booth felt he was going to explode from just the minimal stimulation of Brennan gently trailing her lips down his cock. He was desperately trying to concentrate on his breathing so that they wouldn't be given away, but the mind-blowing feeling of her mouth drove nearly all other thought from his brain. He bit his lips viciously as she began to earnestly swallow down his shaft. He could feel the tip of him hitting the back of her throat and the brush of air ruffling the hairs there as she breathed evenly through her nose. The sensations were unbelievable and knowing that there were people around him—the young couple to his right enjoying an intimate meal, the elderly pair over there reminiscing of good times passed—made this the most erotic experience he'd ever had.

"Are you alright, sir?"

The waiter's voice to his immediately left gave him a bad start and he jumped a bit, shoving his cock a little further down Brennan's throat. She gave a small, muffled squeak and he prayed to God the man hadn't heard.

"Uh… yeah! Just fine, great actually, never better. My date's gone, you know, to the ladies' room. I'm sure she'll be coming…" Booth winced at his choice of words. _I'm pretty sure it's not _her_ that's going to be coming…_ "back soon, but, you know, everything's great." Booth buttoned his lips quickly before any more inane babble escaped past them.

The waiter gave him a strange look. "You look a little red, sir. Are you feeling alright?"

Brennan chose that moment to begin swallowing around his penis, the undulating motion of her tongue nearly driving him to tears. "Yes," he squeaked out, not trusting any other words he wanted to say to come out as he intended them to.  
He gave Booth a dubious look, but didn't question him further. The waiter motioned to another server who rolled out a cart bearing their food. The delicious scents of the food wafted past his nose, but it might as well have been garbage they'd placed before him because his mischievous girlfriend had begun to delicately massage his balls in addition to the enthusiastic nursing of his cock.

"Thanks," he muttered indistinctly, sure he was growing redder in the face with each passing minute. He was nearing his break point, barely able to hold back the inevitable explosion that was boiling in his loins. After setting out all the food that had been ordered, the men bowed shortly and rolled the cart away.

Brennan smiled around his dick as she felt the heavy fruit in her hand tightening. His hips began to jerk slightly, signaling his impending release. Using her free hand, she began to vigorously stroke his shaft as she drew her lips back to the head, giving it a harsh suck. That did it for him and his hips arched forward against her mouth as his release rushed into her mouth. She swallowed all of it dutifully, the heat of him sliding down her throat. She gave a few extra strokes of the hand to make sure she'd gotten all of it. When his penis finally began to soften against her lips, she withdrew it carefully and tucked him back into his pants, zipping, buttoning and buckling him up efficiently.

She climbed out as gracefully as she'd climbed under and grinned at the slack, glazed expression that met her as she resurfaced. He was slumped bonelessly in his chair and as she waited for him to regain his senses, she picked up the napkin folded neatly at her side and wiped at the corners of her mouth as though she hadn't just given her boyfriend a blow job under the noses of a couple dozen people. Furtively, she glanced around at the other patrons, but nothing was out of the ordinary; the clinking of utensils against plates and the low murmur of conversation were just as they had been before.

Brennan turned her attention back to her slowly recovering partner and gave him an amused look.

"I…" Booth took a moment to draw in a shuddering breath, "_can't _believe you just did that." A sated smile began to melt onto his face and it brightened her heart.

Brennan picked up her fork and began to lightly stab at the vegetables on her plate. "Well, have you revised your opinion, then?"

"I dunno, Bones, the playing field was a little uneven this time. You didn't have to put up with people looking at you funny. Maybe if you were on the receiving end, you wouldn't be so quick to ask that." Booth smirked at her.

Brennan leaned forward, her blue eyes bright, "Is that a challenge, Agent Booth?"

He leaned closer to her as well, "It might be, Dr. Brennan."

"Well, in that case," Brennan leaned back into her chair, lifting a forkful of green beans to her mouth, their eyes still locked, "bring it on."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not completely satisfied with the chapter, but I felt you guys deserved an update after waiting so long. Thanks again for all the nice reviews! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Ideas for future chaps? Let me know!


	3. Alley

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! You're so awesome :) I wanted to give a couple of shoutouts to **BonesDBchippie** for making me laugh and **Merel** for reading my mind about a future idea! It's not here yet, but it's coming, sweetie. You guys are all wonderful reviewers and I can't wait to hear from you about this one! I know a lot of people are looking for a follow up to the last chapter, but I'm still deciding whether I'll get to it and when. In any case, I'm going on a trip tomorrow so I wanted to get another chapter out before then; didn't want to leave you guys waiting ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 3**: **Alley**

She was horny.

It could have been the day of the week, the alignment of the stars, or quite possibly the fact that she simply hadn't gotten any in over a year, but for whichever reason, Temperance Brennan woke up that morning with a burning ache between her thighs that saw no relief in sight.

As Brennan blinked away the remnants of a tantalizing dream, she groaned at the dampness she could feel on her own thighs. A stifling breeze swept over her bare legs from the open window she'd left the night before in the hopes of cooling her down in the sweltering heat of D.C. in June. No good. The weather only amplified the tension in her groin.

The night before, she'd kicked off her thin blanket to the floor, leaving her sweating against her sheets in her thin top and short shorts. After tossing and turning for what felt like most of the night, she'd drifted off fitfully and fallen into the arms of a dream lover. He'd been faceless, but the brush of his lips against her skin, the teasing of his fingertips against her breasts gave her the kind of thrill she'd been craving for a long while. Brennan squirmed against her bed just thinking of the sensations that had coursed through her body at his touch. She could feel her sweat trickling down her temples and her spine, feeling her hair and clothes stick uncomfortably to her skin. Out loud, she cursed her air conditioning unit and its audacity for breaking down just as the summer was beginning.

Dragging herself from her bed, Brennan decided she wanted nothing more than to jump into the shower. She carelessly tossed her clothes onto the bathroom floor and switched on the water. Clambering in, she sighed as the water slicked the sweat from her body. Immediately, her hands trailed up to her breasts, palming her tingling nipples. One hand drifted down to the apex of her legs and she began to digitally stimulate herself as thoughts coursed through her mind.

She thought of the man in her dreams and how he'd managed to ignite such feelings with such little effort. She thought about Sully and their amazing sex. How she couldn't believe he was the last man she'd slept with. She thought of the long months she'd been celibate and how much longer it would last. And inexplicably, she thought of Booth. His naked chest that she'd stared at in his bathroom and his package that she'd glimpsed as he sat down. His smile that always charmed her no matter how staunchly she tried to keep herself unaffected. It was his face that was in her mind when she came around her fingers.

Brennan groaned as she leaned tiredly against the wall. The tiles were shockingly cold against her heated skin. Her loins twitched slightly in the aftermath of her orgasm but she pressed her hands against her face, unsatisfied. It wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was a moaning, whimpering, out-of-your-mind orgasm. Instead she'd gotten a soft, barely-gasping orgasm. Not enough. It was a pattern she was becoming all too familiar with. And the fact that Booth was once again starring in her fantasies was something she preferred to forget.

Resigned, she shut off the water and clambered back out. Fortunately it was a Sunday morning, which didn't require her presence at the lab. Today had just started off on such a bad note, she couldn't bring herself to drag herself to work. Already the tingling was returning, barely quieted by that unsatisfactory masturbation session.

By mid-morning, she felt herself going a little crazy being trapped in her apartment. Her Word document containing her latest novel remained blank. No progress. She'd burned her breakfast today as she tried to cook herself some food. Her laundry would be done if only she had remembered to pick up the laundry detergent on her last trip to the store. Deciding that nothing more could be done in her own apartment, Brennan drew up a list of the errands she'd been neglecting due to the heavy caseload of the past couple of weeks. Maybe she'd drop by Booth's later to see if he wanted to eat lunch. Maybe.

An hour later found her driving across town, dropping off the dry cleaning for the suit she'd need later that week for a department meeting. She could feel the sweat coursing down her back again, encouraged by the humid weather. She only had a few more items that needed to be addressed on her list, but after that maybe she would entertain the idea of inviting Booth to an early lunch.

As Brennan walked back to her car parked on the sidewalk, she happened to turn her head to look through the window of a small ice cream parlor. She walked a couple more steps before her head snapped back in the direction of the window, gaping at what she saw in the small shop.

There sat Booth hunched over a small round table, as happy as can be and gleeful as a child, digging into a large ice cream sundae. She watched him disbelievingly for a few seconds. God, look at him! Here she was, dragging her ass around town doing meaningless tasks, still horny as hell, and here _he_ was, blithely shoving ice cream down his throat at ten o'clock in the morning!

Maybe it was those "spidery" senses or whatever that he was telling her about some weeks ago, but suddenly he looked up, noticing her presence outside the store. A wide (or wider) grin split across his lips and he jumped up, gesturing for her to join him. She stared at him a couple more seconds and shook her head, again in disbelief, but moved toward the door and pushed it open. The bell attached to the frame jangled as the door swung open.

"Bones!" He said happily, greeting her.

"What are you _doing_ here, Booth?" she asked him.

He grinned and sat down, beckoning her to do the same, "Why eating ice cream of course! Don't you have eyes, Dr. Brennan?"

"But at ten in the morning?" She asked, incredulous. She took the seat across from him.

Dunking his spoon in the creamy mixture of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla, he scooped up a hefty amount. "Have you _seen_ the weather out there? In this kind of heat, any time is ice cream time." He gave her that ridiculously charming smile again, and, remembering that morning, Brennan could feel her loins twitching again.

Embarrassed at her body's physiological reaction, she flushed slightly as she watched his spoon disappear into his mouth. Right now, anyone with a penis between his legs was starting to look good. Especially Booth. She noted appreciatively the way his faded T-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders. His biceps were bared and the enticing muscles that were displayed captured her attention for several long moments.

Brennan's sense of sound suddenly returned and she looked back at his face. He was speaking. Whoops.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you if you wanted any ice cream." He gestured at her with a spoonful of brownish goop.

"No thanks. It's not healthy to eat such a sweet dessert right before a meal, Booth."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Mom, but I think I can handle it." He polished off the rest of his ice cream quickly and stood up, tossing his garbage. "Do you wanna walk around for a bit? It's a Sunday and I don't quite feel like doing much until my alarm clock's annoying the shit out of me tomorrow morning."

Brennan found herself nodding absently, completely putting her errands out of her mind. As he turned to walk out the door, her eyes automatically drifted to his backside, enjoying the view of his jeans hugging his ass snugly. And what a fine ass it was.

_God, snap out of it, Brennan!_ She shook her head violently. _Sure a year's a long time, but this is _Booth_ we're talking about!_

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see his concerned face.

"Yeah, yeah," she gave herself one last shake for good measure, "I'm fine. Let's go for that walk."

The moment they stepped out the door, the both of them knew what a bad idea that was. While cool in the ice cream parlor, the sweltering heat of midday gave them no reprieve.

"Uh, maybe a walk isn't such a good idea."

Brennan agreed.

"Do you wanna come back to my apartment and get some takeout for lunch? I'll order." The charm smile. Again.

"It's barely eleven. And you just had a large ice cream sundae, Booth."

"Ah it's okay, my stomach'll manage."

Brennan found herself unable to resist him again and cracked a small smile. "Alright, take out it is. But I get to choose which dishes this time."

"Only if I get to choose the restaurant." Compromise.

Smiling, Booth swung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. The scent of his cologne brushed against her nose and Brennan was reminded of another hunger that she wished she could be satisfying. She pushed his arm off her shoulder. Distance would be better. Distance would convince her that Booth wasn't really all that attractive. Distance would convince her that she didn't crave him like a hungry lion craved meat.

Yeah right.

Booth took her motion in stride and jumped ahead of her excitedly . "Thai food it is then! I'll phone them right away so it'll be ready when we get there."

With him a few paces in front of her, she could appreciate his entire frame, from the top of his perfectly coifed head down to his feet. He really was a fine specimen of a male. And despite all her denial, it was clear to her more than ever that she couldn't stave off their growing attraction forever. Especially not today when biology was overruling her brain. She cursed the hormones coursing through her body. God, she was so damn horny!

Booth reached into his pocket for his phone as he passed by an alleyway between two buildings, but his fingers fumbled and the device fell to the ground. "Shit," he muttered and bent down to pick it up.

There he was, bent down in those jeans, his perfect ass in front of her, and Brennan could feel something in her snap. It was deafening. The blood pounded in her ears. Whether it was the heat of the sun, her hormones that had been clamoring all day, or her feelings for him that were growing ever stronger, she couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Brennan felt like a wild woman had possessed her body as she suddenly rushed at him as he straightened, tackling him into the narrow alley. She pinned him against the building, shaded by its neighbor and the shadows provided relief from the heat and hid them from the sidewalk.

"What the hell, B—mmph!"

Their lips were suddenly sealed together as she muffled his words with her mouth. She didn't question her actions, ponder the consequences; she was completely lost in the sweet taste of his mouth. She kissed him hungrily as if she were drowning and as his shock faded, he began to kiss her back, matching her intensity. Low groans escaped from their throats to be swallowed by one another. Their hands skimmed each other's bodies quickly, touching what had been forbidden for such a long time.

Brennan pulled her lips away with a gasp but immediately returned her lips to his neck, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down to his clavicle. Her fingers ran up his shirt and began fondling his smooth, hard muscles. Booth was hardly a passive recipient and began groping her ass, squeezing her cheeks and running his hands down to her thighs before returning. Their hips ground together, seeking relief through friction.

Her mouth became impatient with the shirt in her way and she aggressively shoved the shirt up his body.

"Woah, Bones!" Booth cautioned, "Are you sure you want to be doing this here?"

"Shut up, Booth." Her hormones made her bold.

Booth had no complaints. "Yes, ma'am!"

His shirt was tossed to the dirt floor without regard, quickly followed by hers. Booth gained the upper hand, using his arms to push her to the wall, reversing their positions and moving them further from the sidewalk. His mouth immediately moved down to her breasts, nuzzling her generous cleavage and sucking on her nipples through her lace bra. She clutched his head to her breast forcefully, reveling in the sensations. Her impatient hands fell to the clasp behind her, wanting his lips on her naked skin. His tongue traced a line from her nipple to her navel. His hands worked at her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping quickly. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

As they grasped at each other, moaning quietly, they were oblivious to the strangers walking past the alleyway who were equally oblivious to the couple passionately embracing in the shadows.

Booth straightened and unzipped himself, pushing his pants and boxers down his hips enough to free his erection. Brennan shoved her own pants down her legs, having difficulty due to both her sweat and the moisture from her arousal, making the pants cling to her. Once she freed herself from the clingy material, Booth immediately hoisted her up, her legs coming to wrap around his hips. His naked shaft rubbed against her cotton-clad center and he ground against her for a few moments before pulling back to look her in the eye.

His fingers reached between them to push her panties out of the way. He made sure their eyes were locked as he made that first thrust into her body. Then they were both lost as he sunk into the hilt, her wet walls sucking against his sensitive penis, the thickness of his shaft spreading her in a way that sent pleasure surging through every nerve.

Holy shit, this was so good. This was exactly what she'd been craving for so long. But she had to acknowledge that it wasn't just the physical connection that was satisfying her. It was also their emotional connection that amplified the sensations. An emotional question that she wasn't sure yet how to address. Putting the thought from her mind, she melted into the moment, allowing his deep thrusts to bring her to that plateau.

Her panties rubbed slickly against her folds and clit as he pushed into her at an increasing pace. Suddenly, he began twisting his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts and she was thrown headlong over the edge, his name falling from her lips. Her inner muscles contracted erratically and brought him to his orgasm as well. His semen rushed into her in hot spurts, the warmth traveling through her body.

The two of them panted heavily for several moments, still pressed tightly together. Slowly, Booth lowered her legs to the ground and pulled out of her. She moaned lightly at the loss. If he could have somehow stayed buried in her for the rest of her life, she would have made it happen. As it was, they were standing half-naked in an alleyway in the middle of D.C. They began retrieving their clothing.

"What the hell got into you, Bones?" Booth asked as he pulled on shirt and buttoned his pants.

"It's your fault," Brennan said evenly. "Can't keep a woman waiting too long, after all." Her lips tilted up in a smirk.

He looked at her with wide eyes and she couldn't help leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips. She could feel his happy grin through the kiss and pulled away before they got carried away again.

Their clothing all straightened out, she suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him quickly out of the alley.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Booth asked, jogging to keep up with her brisk pace.

"I'm not done with you yet." She threw him a saucy look over her shoulder. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

Turns out it was a good day after all.

* * *

A/N: We all love the incredible tension between B&B, but the fact of the matter is, neither of them has been getting any (that we know of) for ages! There's only so much a person (or two people) can handle…


End file.
